


Bears Live in the Forest

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Anxiety, Body Hair, Body Hair Positivity, Body Image Insecurity, Cunnilingus, Cuties, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smutt, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pubic Hair, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey finds herself insecure about having a bush and asks her big, hairy boyfriend if she should shave it.<br/>Just a little body-hair-positivity ficlet that ends with some delightful smutty goodness. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears Live in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Pubic hair isn't usually featured in most pornography and therefore many people have internalized a stigmatized view about it, some even thinking it's 'unnatural' or 'gross'. If a woman (or a man for that matter) wants to shave that's their choice and their business, but I believe that choice should NEVER be made out of shame because they think having a bush is a bad thing.
> 
> It's seriously not fiction that there are man and women who don't mind pubic hair at all or even like it or prefer it. I have honestly never yet seen a fan fiction that addresses the specific question of preference concerning pubic hair or normalizes the existence of it in a sexually active couple. So, I thought, what better way to spread the idea than to explore the issue with a certain severely hairy dwarf and his lovely green-haired princess?
> 
> My sincere hope is that at least one person reading this will benefit by feeling more comfortable/normal about having a bush and believe that they have/will have a partner who doesn't mind and leaves the choice up to them. Because after all, if it's your pussy, you get to decide how to decorate it. ;)

"Do you think I should shave my pussy?" Frey asked in a voice she hoped would sound casual and offhand. Her boyfriend aspirated the water he'd been drinking and made a choking sound. He squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed a fit of coughing before blinking flabbergasted at her where she lay naked beside him on his bed, bathed in early morning daylight from the window above his headboard.

"Where the hell did that question come from?" Bado asked incredulously, setting down the foregone water glass on his night stand.

"You didn't answer." Frey observed.

"Well..." He scratched his head, making a puzzled face, "It's not really something that oughtta be up to me, now is it?" Frey hugged ner knees to her chest and pursed her lips, frowning down at her toes.

"But you would like it better without all the, uh... hair... right?" She winced.

Bado threw his head back and laughed. He _laughed_ , damn him! Frey glared furiously, but he was too absorbed in his mirth to see the venom in her eyes.

He finished his laugh, rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. Frey opened her mouth to say something to flay him for embarrassing her like that, but her speech was forestalled as he suddenly grasped the blanket and sheet and whipped them off himself. Next he hooked his thumbs under the fabric of his underwear and pulled them off, tossing them aside. Then he hauled himself upright and sat on his heels, thighs spread before her. He made a gesture of presentation from is collar all the way town to his groin.

"Look at me, for dragons' sake, Frey." He said, laughter still in his voice.

She did. She really did. The princess' eyes combed over her lover from head to toe, taking in his dark mess of untidy short hair, his cropped beard around his jawline, the dense carpet of thick hair spreading across his chest, and the long dark tufted row that ran down his midline until it increased to a wild forest of pubic hair at his groin, so dark and thick it almost completely obscured his testicles to a quick glance. His penis was the only part of him between his legs that was not covered in thick, dark hair. He even shuffled in place, turning around and presenting his backside for her to make sure she got a good look at the way all that hair did not magically stop around his ass. His forearms were hairy. His legs were hairy. Divine dragons, he even had hair on the tops of his feet and toes. He was a bear of a man and she loved every inch of him.

"Do I look like a guy who can possibly be bothered by body hair to you, sweetheart?" He asked, smirking. She suppressed a smile of her own and held on to her protestations, eyes glancing at his and away again.

"It's different for you. You're a man." He scoffed loudly and pounced on her, pinning her down to the bed with his weight and looking into her eyes as he toyed with her long silky hair where it lay spread across the pillow. He sighed as she continued to avoid his eyes.

"Where on earth did this come from so suddenly, love?" He demanded, brow furrowed. She glanced up, looked away, and swallowed.

"One of the girls who visited the capital recently did it. She showed us in the bathhouse. She said men prefer it." He snorted, making an annoyed face.

"That's horseshit and you oughtta know better than to think I'd expect you to change your body for me, pet." Frey blinked at him in surprise. He adjusted his weight on his elbows and moved a hand up to caress her cheek. "Look, Frey. If you feel like you want to do it for your own reasons, then go ahead. It shouldn't be me or anyone else making that kind of decision for you. But if you wanna know the truth..." He hoisted himself up off of her and sat on his heels again, straddling her thighs. Then he dragged his thick fingertips over her groin, curling a little tuft of her own considerable garden about them, and cracked a smile, "I like it just fine."

"Y-you don't think it's more feminine without it? Haven't you been with a woman who shaved?" She countered, making an effort to control her voice despite the feelings he was stirring up as he let his fingers wander over her.

"First of all," He began, his deep voice low and smooth and his tone reasonable, "You are a gorgeous, sexy woman who I'm incredibly attracted to and you grow hair here." He pinched a little of it between his thumb and forefinger and tugged gently, drawing a tiny squeak of surprise form her and a chuckle form himself. "Therefore it is incredibly feminine to have a bush. And, since you asked: yes, I have been with women who shave. I've been with women who are so fastidious about hair that the only hair left on them is on top of their head. They even removed their eyebrows and drew them back in with makeup!" He explained, expression baffled. He shrugged. "I've never particularly objected to it, but I don't understand it either."

He looked into her eyes again. "Now you listen here: I love you and I love your body just the way it is. The only thing left to ask is what you want, Frey."

"Well... it would be really obnoxious to have to shave down there. Shaving my legs is tedious enough as it is..." She admitted.

"Now just imagine if you were me." He countered, grinning as he gestured to his own unruly forest of pubic hair.

Frey looked up at him--her big, buff bear-man--and couldn't help but smile as her mind tried in vain to picture him without all that hair. She giggled behind closed lips.

"What's important to me is that you're happy and healthy, Frey." He said warmly. "The fact you're also perfectly beautiful is icing on the cake. Besides, you can't possibly mind a little hair either if this is the man you choose to go to bed with." He added, gesturing to himself again and grinning at her. Frey smiled back, made an appreciative growling noise and pressed her palm against his lower abdomen, curling her fingers in his happy trail.

"No, indeed." She purred. His lopsided smile curled a little tighter and he blinked languidly down at her as she teased him with her fingers. Before long his manhood began to respond, growing into its full erect size under her attentions. Just as she had begun to handle it directly, he pried her hands form him and smirked mischievously as he bent low over her.

"Actually..." He said in a sly voice, "All that talk about your fuzzy pussy has put me in the mood for a taste." Frey bit her lip, words stolen from her lips by excited anticipation as her boyfriend kissed his way down her comparatively small body. She hummed a little whimper of anticipation as he planted warm kisses on her inner thighs, then giggled aloud when he playfully nuzzled her groin, his nose and mouth rubbing her bush, as green as her long silky hair.

'He really doesn't mind it.' Frey thought, smiling at her lover where he buried his face between her thighs just before her thoughts were obliterated by a red-hot tide of pleasure as he slipped his tongue between her folds and teased her entrance.

"Ahh!" She cried out in a sultry, breathy voice drunk with enjoyment and desire. Bado chuckled, his breath puffing against her sex, sending shivers through her. She hummed languidly and reached down, spreading herself with her own fingertips as he occupied his with pinning her thighs wide open for him, big warm hands squeezing her soft flesh all the while.

Her dwarf lover lavished her with single-minded focus and attention until she writhed and bucked her hips uncontrollably against his face, squeezing her eyes shut and loudly shrilling out plaintive cries of ecstasy as she came with a powerful orgasm from all his ministrations. Bado laughed softly as he loomed over her with a self-satisfied air while she panted and mewled at him.

"Ohhhh Fuck me...." She sighed, the last few fading contractions of her climax still sending shivers through her.

"Gladly, pet." He answered smoothly, and crawled overtop her on the bed. She smiled deliriously up at him as she spread her legs and smoothed her hands over his sides, coming to rest them just at his hips. Shivering with anticipation she bit her lip and squeezed him as he leaned into her, sliding in between her folds with ease thanks to how wet she was from his earlier attentions.

"Ah..." She softly voiced the delicious feeling of him sliding his substantial member into her, little by little and adjusted to the feeling of being full to the limit with him. Bado groaned, letting his eyes fall shut for a beat or two as he took a moment to savor being buried to the hilt in her. Frey's smile curled a little tighter as she watched him, from his own pleased smile to his flushed, twitching ears, jutting out like red leaves to either side of his face with their sweet little points. Dwarves' ears were also pointed but not as long as elfkind. On this big, hulking bear they looked comically adorable. She never tired of the sight of them or the way they broadcasted his level of excitement or arousal.

"You're so gods-damn sexy, Frey." He breathed huskily as he began to move his hips.

"Says you, tall, dark and hairy." She purred mischievously, grinning as she stuck her tongue out at him. Just for emphasis she ran her nails through his dense happy trail appreciatively, eyes sparkling with gleeful enjoyment. He growled in the affirmative and grinned down at her as he rolled his hips, driving himself in and out of her with deliberate, patient motions, both of them plainly enjoying the slow acceleration by their desirous noises.

"Gods, you feel so good." She whined aloud, tilting her head back and gasping as he thrust into her a little harder now, the fire in her burning hotter by the moment.

"Those are my words." He growled, his deep voice getting raspy as he began to lose himself to the pleasure of fucking her.

"Ohhhhh!" Frey moaned, eyebrows knitting together as she grew close. Her huge lover didn't miss that little tell and redoubled his efforts, plunging into her with long strokes so she could feel the length of him slipping in and out and letting his body collide with hers with every beat of their rhythm until her fingers dug into his sides and her voice grew more shrill and plaintive. Words nearly always deserted her close to orgasm and he knew it well. About all she could typically manage was a gasping, segmented 'H-har-der!' or wailing his name in a voice gushing withe the exquisite torment of sexual euphoria. His panting breaths overlapped her yelps and gasps in perfect rhythm, and just as she felt herself tumble into the last moments before going over the edge, he, too began to voice his anticipation, his deep voice half an octave higher than usual as tension tightened every inch of him.

Frey squeezed him hard and screamed his name the way she knew he loved and he came almost the very same instant she did. Her sex tightened convulsively around his and he twitched within her and pressed hard and deep, burying his face in the hollow of her neck and nipping at her throat as he growled and sighed out the remainder of his breath until finally he finished coming inside her and she finished squeezing him with her contractions.

The odd lovers kissed, nuzzled, and grinned at one another in languid, richly satisfied attitudes of post-coital bliss, still reluctant to separate their hips for a few moments while they revelled in one another.

"I love you." Frey purred to her overgrown dwarf.

"And I, you, my gorgeous little pet." He hummed happily to her, nibbling her ear for emphasis.

Once he had finally withdrawn himself form her and settled himself beside her in his extra large bed, the pair dozed happily, their limbs entangled and sweet, satisfied smiles on their lips. Frey's last thought before falling into a decadent slumber in her lover's arms was to wonder how she ever could have worried he would love her less for leaving her bush intact. Clearly he loved it plenty if merely talking about it had put him in such a favorable mood. She snuggled a little closer against him and he hummed a pleased note and kissed her head. By all the gods and dragons since the very first dawn, she'd chosen the right man, all right.


End file.
